What Hides Behind Golden Curtains
by SoManipulative
Summary: Oga says something that is worthy of Baby Beel's not so careful consideration and unleashes something truly demonic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning

It was a typical day in the Tatsumi household. Hilda and Oga were fighting, throwing verbal bombs and daggers at one another. The small green haired child sat on the bed, holding his ankles and rocking back and forth on the soft fabric that was the blanket. He honestly hated these fights. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, and still, the man and woman standing a mere three feet away from him didn't notice. With a sniffle and a frustrated babble, blue light exploded in the room, scorching his 'Mother' and his temperamental guardian. Oga's fingers twitched irritably as he lay on the floor, but was up in a minute, a fist tipping the baby's chin up gently, resting in the hollow between knuckles.

" Oi! What do ya think you're doing,ha?" He snarled quietly.

But the baby just stared at him and turned away, making the demonic teenager blink in surprise and utter a quiet ; " Huh..?" Since this has never happened before, the teen had no idea how to deal with this and just straightened up with a huff as Hilda walked over and picked up the boy, cradling him as he sniffled quietly.

" You're horrible, you bastard. Now look what you've done! You've upset him..."

Aggravated, Oga threw his arms up, shouting and sticking a finger in Beelzebub's face.

" Then why doesn't he just grow up already and just tell us what's upsetting him, hm? HM?" He yelled at the child, angry accusing.

But what was even more strange was that the baby didn't show any signs of anger himself, he just got this very hurt look on his little expressive face and turned away into his 'Mother' s shoulder. And again, Oga had no idea what had happened.

~BB~

The day was finishing up with a still angry Oga ,an even angrier Hilda and a silent but sad Baby Beel.

**A/N;**

**I shall continue the story! It'll get interesting X]**


	2. Caterpillar To Butterfly

The next morning was pretty much the same. So was the rest of the day. It was only near the end of the school hours, that the baby's quiet and calm behaviour really started to worry Oga. What if, -somehow- the baby had gotten sick? Knowing nothing about diseases that could affect the demon lord's offspring, the teen gathered his things quickly and hurried home.

" Hey Hilda!" He called out, throwing down whatever he had brought to school that day.

" Yes?" The woman appeared and walked forward, smiling down at Beelzebub, who gave a small coo and smiled.

" I think there's something wrong with Baby Beel. He's all, you know...unemotional?" It sounded like a question, for Oga couldn't fine the proper word, the word that would best describe the golden-eyed baby's current character.

Hilda's one visible eyebrow twitched and off they went. The hurtful words filled the potential leader's ears and he cringed slightly, his reaction going ignored by both beings. Suddenly, what his delinquent guardian rang clear through his head. _" Then why doesn't he just grow up already and just tell us what's upsetting him, hm? HM?" _Making up his mind right then and there, the child wriggled, slipping out of Hilda's loose - therefore careless- hold on him.

The bickering stopped instantaneously as something filled the space all round them. It was a warm, light, the color a beautiful mix of blue and green. Eyes wide and mouth agape, shock, confusion -and many other emotions that couldn't be registered by either of the individuals below- they stared as a large red silky ribbon that honestly resembled more of a curtain, wrapped itself over the baby's body. They watched with just as much amazement as he grew, the light shinning from an arm as it stretched and developed muscle right before their eyes. The chubby soft skin vanished with a bright glow, broadening out and flattening into a well-sculpted chest. During this whole process, the figure would rotate in midair slowly, lifting whichever limb was aglow.

Small stubby fingers lengthened and became slender digits. Legs grew muscle and stretched, as did shoulder, the neck and every other body part.

The glow subsided gradually and the form was lowered to the ground, the red curtain covering it.

Both Oga and Hilda stared, slightly hesitant and -as much as Hilda would hate to admit it- a bit scared.


	3. When Wings Are Tested

**A/N ; **

**Me: Ok um...I'm the first chapter -as was pointed out to me- Tatsumi is Oga's first name. And as much as I'd like to go back and correct that -**

**Satou & Yoshida : Lies.**

**Me: ... Well. I just left it that way because it looked/sounded better, alright? Also, I only just recently learned how to upload stories ^^ Ah yes! ****Beelzebub ****doesn't belong to me sadly. Oh and this will most likely be the longest chapter. I'm not used to writing a lot so I just kind of...ehm..-sighs- Oga slightly OOC.**

**Satou: You need to get a life.**

**Yoshida: Satou! What the hell! Don't be so mean!**

**Me: Just read plez? -sweatdrop- Oh ya,I don't own 'His Most Favourite' either...sadly.**

**Satou: That's right. Because that would mean Yoshida belonged to you, and he belongs only to me!**

**Me: Then stop bothering me and go make out with him or something! Man!**

**-all leave, Satou has this creepy sadistical look on his face, Yoshida is scared for his life while SoManipulative goes and watches 'Hey Arnold!' which she doesn't own either-**

There was a low groan that caused Oga to jump and the blond female to take a step back. Pushing himself up with a hand, long green hair slipping from the rising shoulder only for the ending curl to pool slightly on the floor. It seemed like an eternity, but the figure stood up, red curtain draped lazily over his waist, dipping into the space between his legs softly. The only obstacle that stood between the man and being stark naked was that crimson silk material, highlighting the fact that he was simply beyond ethereal. His physique was slightly tanned and well built, but not overdone. The faint amount of sunlight hitting so perfectly off of the dents and curves of muscle, emphasizing each one of them. He was taller, a foot or so more than Oga. Perfect posture, powerful stance and deep golden eyes lined with just the right amount of black lashes.

"W-Who are you?" The silence was broken by the somewhat horrified teen, referring to the man standing before them.

" I am Beelzebub, Tatsumi. You've been taking care of me for quite some time and just yesterday requested that I grow up, no?" The words slipped out in a low tone, alluring in their own way and Oga barely suppressed a jerk and blush when he was called by his first name.

" I did but..." His eyebrow twitched lightly, his eyes preoccupied with the task of roaming up and down the fairly large body in front of him. The teen had become so engrossed with this, that he hadn't noticed that he was more or less cornered, a large arm on either side of his shoulders, faces barely a foot away. No one noticed that Hilda, blushing madly, ran out of the building in search of no one knew what. Turning his head lightly ,he spoke into the young man's ear, jade hair just barely touching his cheek.

" You wanted to know why I was upset?" He murmured seductively

" I..um..ya I did say that didn't I?" Came the hesitant reply as the taller chuckled.

" Then I'll tell you. Your attention. It belongs to me and only me. I never gave your permission to give it to anyone, Tatsumi."

_Damn, again with the first name! Why the hell am I blushing? Am I not the most feared delinquent? Why Beel? _The thoughts circled annoying cycles in Oga's skull. Deciding to mask everything with an angry retort, he began exhibiting it.

" What the fuck? You bas-" Right on silent cue, the taller man's lips pressed over Oga's.

Attempting to break free of the hold Beelzebub had somehow managed to get on his wrists, he closed his eyes tightly, wriggling like a fish out of water would. But as 'Baby' Beel's mouth moved over his -letting go for a millisecond before latching on again and pressing in closer- he groaned quietly and relaxed, actually arching off the wall an inch or so. Though sadly, right then, what looked vague like sanity slapped Oga upside the head and with newfound strength, he pushed the man away, severing the connection between hands and wrists.

" What do you think you're doing?" He roared, whirling around and stomping up the stairs to his room, then there was the sound of a door being slammed.

Beel simply stood there, arms at his sides and gazed into space, confused. Meanwhile in his room, the brunette crushed his hands over his face, groaning and gritting his teeth in frustration. The worst part was that he _liked_ it. _Liked it! _Relaxing a bit, he let a hand slide down his face to touch his own mouth, fingers trembling ever so faintly, and was horrified with himself as he felt the blood rush back to his face. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be...


	4. Looking For The Perfect Flowers

**A/N: Yay! Le kiss happened! Oh ya, just a warning, my lemon might suck...no puns intended. I was kind of down lately since I found it season 8 of 'House.M.D' will be its last...-sigh- But ya! Here you go! I invented a word! Pallidly means pale. Don't hate X] Here's the link for the more or less how I wanted the Chinese kimono hair accessory to look like. Just the one on the side. You know how Chinese people have to absolutely gorgeous hair accessories? They're all dangly and are typically red gold and all that? I've been looking for one of those and I can't find one! Gah! So aggravating..oh well. Just type in 'traditional chinese hair pin' or something along those lines... ** **.com/store/img-hydroponics/hanfu-kimono-hair-accessories-hairpin-dangling-ornament_**

Oga woke to a soft lukewarm sensation plastered against him. Upon instinct, he shifted closer to whatever it was and rubbed his cheek against it. Though soon after doing so, he became aware of the annoying sunlight over his eyes, burning them lightly. Opening both eyes and focusing them on what lay beside him, he nearly jumped out of his own skin. sitting up and crawling as far from the male as possible, he pointed a shaking finger in his face.

"You! W-What're you doing in my bed?" He demanded of Beelzebub

He watched in growing horror as the figure rose to all fours and crawled sleepily closer and closer. This so called horror grew, as he pressed himself against the wall, the cavity of his chest as hollow as he could make it, ignoring the slightly painful smoldering feeling beginning to rise. Why did those golden eyes, that stared at him right now, half lidded -whether the cause was sleep or lust he did not know- seems so drop-dead gorgeous? Why did his facial features, especially the full pallidly pink lips, seem so flawless? The answers to these questions remained mysteries for a brain in denial. Yet this time, the level of resistance was lowered. White teeth were brought down onto the teen's lower lip and ground against the soft flesh. The action had made Beelzebub frown gently and lean forward, nudging his nose against the teeth and pushing them away from lip. The teeth slid off of the trembling lip. As the ex-baby noticed this, he whispered softly, so close now, they were breathing the same oxygen. Anticipation wavered and hung thickly between them.

" Good-morning...Tatsumi." And then, again, he kissed him.

Like their first kiss, it was slow and gentle, but this time, Oga had the opportunity to run. Yet he did not. His fingers simply clenched around a small portion of the blanket and his eyes closed. Another difference between this kiss and the last, was that the temperamental teenager found himself responding to this private display of affection. Oddly, their mouths moved in perfect synch, pressing against each other, brushing over from side to side before moving back , this wonderful movement becoming their only physical bond. Sadly, the lack of air had then both literally breathless and they pulled back.

"Good morning..." Came a low mumble from the teen.

Beelzebub smiled quietly to himself as he saw Oga begin to quickly gather his things for school.

" Tatsumi...Today is Saturday, is it not?" And Oga jumped, the burgundy color creeping back up to his face -not that it had ever really left- dropped his things, realizing the irritating bastard was right. Beelzebub addressed him again, knowing he did not need confirmation on it being Saturday.

" Tatsumi, can you take me out to town today, please?" At the very moment Hilda walked in, bowing.

" I trust Master has slept well?" She asked.

Not waiting to hear the reply, she ushered Oga out of the room, claiming that Oga was a pervert that would peep at anything removing it's clothes, therefore it's only for Master's safety that she was removing him'. Oga just stood there in his boxers, irritated as hell, but when the demon lord's son walked out of his room, he couldn't help but think the wait and rude kicking-out-of-his-own-room was worth it.

Hilda couldn't bear to cut the long silky lock of jade hair, so she braided it, inserting a beautiful Chinese style hair comb, pinning up a large portion of the hair, letting the other half fall loosely in a downward arch. Apart from that, he wore a black t-shirt that hugged his body extremely well, since the shirt was Oga's and so, a size or so smaller. Beneath that, he wore faded jeans. The whole image was...Beelzebub looked stunning. Lifting his face to look the teenager in the face, he smiled.

" Shall we go?"


End file.
